


What Remains

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Original Character(s), Post - Hogwarts, Pre - Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of Weasleys and a young Potter leave for Hogwarts on September 1st, observed by their proud parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to My Sweet Koinu for the beta work.

“Time for school.” Brilliant green eyes opened and then closed quickly. “I know you’re awake Logan.” Mrs. Weasley teased. “That didn’t work for Alex or Lexa either.” Logan snuggled deeper into his covers. “You leave me no option.” She warned. Seconds later icy water poured onto the redhead boy.

Harry smirked. The twins had tested that spell on him and Ron. “Eep!” Logan jerked upright. “Alright, alright, I’m up,” He complained.

“Well hurry on down to breakfast dear.” The brunette said with a smile before leaving the room. Logan showered quickly and pulled on his jeans and his Fang Brothers shirt before going down to breakfast. He sat beside the twins, who were also starting at Hogwarts that day and began to eat.

Their dad was in the middle of describing his years at Hogwarts. “Of course, Gryffindor was always the best. You’ll all be in it I’m sure, but anywhere’s better than Slytherin.”

“Ronald!” Mrs. Weasley turned from the stove and smacked his arm.

“Sorry Mione, dear.” Ron said.

“Is Daddy in trouble again?” Nine year old Molly asked from the doorway, Neal clinging to her skirt.

Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around Charlie’s waist. It was hard to think of a time when Ron wasn’t in trouble with Hermione. Breakfast was soon over and the yearly scramble he remembered so well began. Tonks and Remus eventually showed up, six year old Sirius wrapped securely in his mother’s arms. “Aurors to escort the Weasley and Potter family, reporting for duty.” Tonks joked, snapping a salute. Harry saluted back.

“Thank you Tonks, I’ll take good care of Siri.” Hermione assured the older woman.

The three redhead children were waiting in the hallway with their luggage. “Come on Uncle Remy! We’re gonna be late for Hogwarts!” Alex protested, grabbing the werewolf’s hand and dragging him to the door.

Lexa, Logan, and Tonks followed, both children waving goodbye to the portrait of Mrs. Black, who glared at them and mouthed insults. “Hooray for silencing charms.” Harry joked to Charlie, waving smugly to the portrait before following the children out.

The car ride to King’s Cross was uneventful, unless you counted Tonks’s three near misses with other cars. “Remus needs to get his driver’s license.” Charlie whispered as the eager children piled out of the car and found trolleys for their trunks and cages. Hedwig II calmly observed her surroundings, but Padfoot and Fawkes were as bad-tempered as their sire, Crookshanks, and hissed at anyone who approached the twins’ luggage.

The group easily avoided muggle attention and slipped onto platform 9 3/4, which was unusually crowded for September first. “All the children conceived to celebrate Voldemort’s defeat start school this year.” Charlie commented.

“James! Trey!” Logan’s yell cut through the din and a minute later he was tackled by two identical redheads. Fred and Angelina followed their sons more circumspectly, accompanied by the twins’ older sister.

“Sara, you made prefect?” Lexa pointed to the older girl’s badge.

“Of course.” The fifth-year smirked. “I took after mum and Aunt Mione instead of dad and Uncle George.” She shot a glance at her younger siblings. “Or the newest idiot duo.”

James and Trey, who were currently describing the very painful sorting process and the size of the troll the new first years would have to fight, stuck their tongues out at Sara and, as one, turned back to the wide-eyed Logan and Alex. “You know, Gred and Forge told the same story to Ron.” Harry commented.

“I know. Bill and I told it to them.” Charlie replied, startling a laugh from his raven-haired husband.

“Well at least they heard it from a reliable source.”

“GRED!” A well known shout made the group turn. George and Katie walked up with their oldest two children. The former chaser was very visibly pregnant with ‘another redhead menace’ as Harry had dubbed Logan when Charlie was pregnant with their son. He had continued to call each new Weasley that, much to his husband’s amusement.

“Isis!” Alex dragged his cousin into the younger circle. “Did you know we had to fight a troll?” Fred and George exchanged smirks.

Isis turned to her brother. “Ben, is that true?”

The fourth-year looked to his father and received a wink. “Well, it’s something like that.” He hedged. “Of course you all know what happened to Aunt Mione, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron.” All four first years nodded. They had grown up hearing the adventures of the ‘Golden Trio’ and the troll story was well known. The younger Weasley’s immediately began to badger Ben and the young twins for information and tips.

“How many Weasleys will this make at Hogwarts this year?” Harry asked, observing the large crown of redheads.

“Bill’s oldest is head boy,” Charlie counted off on his fingers. “Sara, and Ben. Trey and James are definitely the newest Marauders, even if they’re only second years. And Lexa, Alex, Isis, and Logan all start today. Plus Ginny’s teaching transfiguration so that’s eleven. A new record I think.”

“But Ginny’s a Longbottom now, she and the baby don’t count.” Harry protested teasingly.

“She’s a Weasley-Longbottom, like Logan is a Potter-Weasley. All three of them count.” Charlie informed him smugly. The warning whistle from the train cut off Harry’s retort and the children all rushed to hug their parents goodbye and scrambled aboard the crimson train. They found an empty compartment and crowded around the window to wave. Harry and Charlie both waved wildly to Logan as the train pulled out.

As the Express disappeared from view, Remus put a comforting arm around his wife. “I wish Harry and Charlie could’ve been here for this.” She sniffed, holding back tears.

“They were.” Fred said quietly. “Harry told us something once; when we were talking about everyone’s who’s died.”

“He said that two very wise people had given him advice, and he tried to remember it every time things got hard.” George continued.

“The ones we love never really leave us. If we listen closely we can hear them, just out of sight.”

“And they’ll never be gone, as long as those who remain are loyal to them and love them.”

“Harry and Charlie were here today, I’m sure of it.”

Harry smiled at his husband. “They know us so well.”

“Yup.” Charlie grinned evilly. “Hey, there’s a feast starting tonight. Want to watch Snape’s face when Gryffindor gets four new Weasleys, including a Potter?”

Harry kissed him gently and smirked. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
